A common bathroom article is a soap holder that a person uses to retain a bar of soap and also wash one's body using the outer surface of the soap holder. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,759; 5,326,610; 5,486,064; and 6,887,007 and published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0208871 disclose variations of handheld soap holders for body washing. Such soap holders have also been developed in the form of a glove, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,443, for example.
Hemp is an organic material that as a woven fabric has been used in a soap holder because it is slightly abrasive and may be naturally mildew resistant, for example. Its slight abrasiveness makes it desirable for exfoliating the skin while washing. For example, Paivatar Yarns & Design offers a handwoven hemp bag for containing a bar of soap. This product was offered on http://www.paivatar.com/hemptowels.htm. A crocheted hemp soap bag was offered on http://www.oceantribes.com/catalog/item/892944/465061.htm. A similar hemp soap bag was offered by Everything Earth on http://www.everythingearth.com/hempsoapbag.htm. In addition, Hemp Basics of Warren, New Jersey offered a hemp soap bag on its site http://www.hempsupply.com/bodycare/7060.asp.
Unfortunately a typical soap holder and body washing device can only typically be grasped in one hand, and, therefore, is difficult to use to wash certain body areas. In particular, a typical soap holder cannot be readily used to wash one's back.
Attempts have been made to provide back washing devices that incorporate soap holders, however, such devices are typically relatively large and therefore not practical for single hand use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,849; 3,860,349; 5,545,456; and 6,227,742 each discloses an elongate relatively large device for retaining a bar of soap and being grasped by both of the user's hands for washing the back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,746 discloses yet a further more complicated back washer including an arrangement of straps over the shoulder and around the body to facilitate back washing.